The invention relates to a device for distributing flexible sheet-shaped objects to selectable target stations of a sheet material processing device, wherein the distributing device is mounted between sheet conveyor units of the target stations and a supply station of the equipment.
Devices for distributing flexible sheet-shaped objects to selectable target stations of the type named above are used in a known sheet material processing device.
DE 196 48 181 A1 discloses a sheet distributing unit of the type mentioned above for transporting flexible flat objects by a belt conveyor system, especially sheets of paper. In this process, three sheet deflecting elements form a three-way shunt. The three-way shunt comprises, in detail, a height-adjustable pad roller, a stationary guiding wedge and a second guide wedge that can be adjusted and/or swiveled, which are mounted between two successive lower belt conveyor sections.
The disadvantage with DE 196 48 181 device is the complicated structure and complicated operation of the individual deflecting elements of the sheet-distributing unit.
According to an aspect of the invention, a distributing device is provided comprising several sheet deflecting elements that are connected to each other, and can be brought into shunt positions assigned to target stations.